


A Matter of Life and Death

by Thero



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thero/pseuds/Thero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thero waits for an important delivery from Seregil and Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Life and Death

Thero impatiently watched the wax drip from the candle on the table. He had expected Seregil and Alec hours ago, it wasn’t like them to keep him waiting this long. He paced the Oreska window for what had to have been the hundreth time , watching the courtyard below for any sign of the two watchers. A cold sweat broke from his brow, they had been on a very important mission and failure could have meant death for the two young boys. The package with which they were sent to retrieve was of a very delicate nature. They were strictly ordered not to open it at any cost. He only wondered the consiquences if either of them were to look at the contents.

Thero reached into the front pocket of his robe and withdrew a cloth to wipe the persperation from his brow as a green ball of light flickered to life in front of him. He let out a small gasp at it’s arrival, and a sigh of relief as it dissipated. They had recovered the package and were on their way back. Thero slumped into a large, thoughly worn chair in the corner. His heart beat steadying as he imagined the heroic escapades of his friends in their night’s adventure.

It was only moments later that the Oreska door creaked open and the two carried in the sealed parsel. Thero stood abruptly and quickly strode over to the young boys, “No one saw you coming?” He took the parsel from Seregil’s outstreached hand.

“Of course not!” Seregil shot back cockily, “Isn’t that why you trusted us with such a delicate matter?”

Thero let out a sigh, “And the package remained closed the whole time?” He eyed Seregil.

“From the moment we picked it up.”

“Good, good. Now please, I have much work to do. I thank you both graciously for your services.” Thero waved a hand in gesture toward the door and Seregil and Alec excused themselves with a nod.

Quitely they closed the door and began their desent back down the corridors of the Oreska. Both grinned at each other as they tip-toed away. “Should we tell him that it’s ok to look at porn?” Alec whispered.

“No we couldn’t do that. He’d be devistated if he found out we knew.” Seregil chuckled.


End file.
